


Quod Erat Demonstrandum

by MorinaBalu



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Black Character(s), Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Human Sacrifice, Multi, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, ambw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinaBalu/pseuds/MorinaBalu
Summary: ''You little Idiot!'' Laughed Laito as he reached for Yui's wrist to pull Her backs towards his person. ''What the hell are you up to? Sneaking around?!'' The more she struggled the wider his smile got. He didn't really care about Ayato's feelings but if Yui was going to Sneak around, she needed to be better at it.''''Please!'' She cried while trying to free herself from his grasp.''She's My Friend!'' and in shock, Laito's smile faltered and his grip on her wrist loosened.''...She?''
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Ayato, Mukami Azusa/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Laito/Original Female Character(s)





	Quod Erat Demonstrandum

**Author's Note:**

> Trouble starts stirring as Laito becomes curious about Yui's fascinating new friend, Kojika Chiba.

“ _ Kiss Me _ .” He demanded as he stared deep into her eyes with an expression she’d not yet learned to read yet. She frowned slightly as she was half confused and half frightened. 

  
  
‘’What’s that going to prove?’’ She asked. And Laito bit his inner cheek. She was right. It wasn’t going to prove or disprove anything. You could kiss anyone and it didn’t mean a thing. And his case.. A lot more than that. Hell he was the proof of that and he knew it.

  
  
He’d already kissed her. He’d already touched her. What he hadn’t done was the ultimate test. He took pleasure in the whimper that emitted from her mouth when he started to trail his lips up her neck, kitten licking in some places.

  
  
She stood rigid, but he could hear her heart and it was steady; she wasn’t afraid, she was just getting impatient. She knew he liked to play games but she had had it. She was tired and wanted him to get to the point. And if that wasn’t going to happen tonight, then she’d like to be left to her own space.

  
  
‘’H-hey!’’ She shrieked when his mouth began to open wider so that he was sucking slightly on her neck, no teeth involved… yet.

  
  
‘’I want you to know…’’ Her voice suddenly sounded. Now her heart had started to pick up the pace. 

  
‘’I.. I’m not sorry for what happened with Kou.. It had nothing to do with you!’’ She stepped back, leaving his face slightly in shock. Damn her and her resilience. Damn her and her sharp tongue!.. Damn her. Laito grit his teeth a little as he watched her back up a little more.

  
  
‘’You may be able to get away with treating Yui like this, throwing her around and using her as you please but I’m not Yui. I don’t live in your house and I’m not yours to control, Laito! I don’t care about who you are and how you grew up, don’t you see I have my own feelings? Can’t you see how others feel is much more complex than what you know?’’ 

  
  
She gave him a minute or two to answer, but when he didn’t, she scoffed.

  
  
‘’Right.. Well, you’re not the only one who knows who to play games. Goodnight Laito.’’ And he let her turn on her heel, although he was slightly heated with the interaction, he let her go. Back up the street to her cozy condo. Back to the safety of her home.~~~

  
  


Yui looked both ways before scurrying down the hallway to the school’s kitchen located directly next to the home ect classroom. This was the only way she could keep her her little charade; she had taken to cooking in the school before class and getting out early to be on time. The boys, especially Ayato had always been on her case about where she went and who she talked to, so her contact with other people was limited, and it got lonely not having any friends.

  
  
So when she finally found one that the members of the Sakamaki household didn’t know about, she started formulating and coming up with smart ways to hold onto her.

  
  
As long as she marked the packages and bags with a different name, there wouldn’t be any problems. Ayato would only mess with something if it had her name on it. Just to be mean sometimes, so she used someone random’s. 

Hastily,she gathered the food and placed them into the thermos bag. 

  
  
Onigiri, pre-cooked rice, a large bowl of curry, some different fruits, and mixed vegetables. And Yui had also gone out of her way to make a dinner that was sure to have leftovers for a few days. 

  
  
Cooking in the house could lead to problems, no matter how early or late she would try to prepare, one of the boys would smell it and follow the scent to the kitchen. 

  
  
She didn’t feel like she was lying.. Completely, though it was omniscient. She knew. But she was starting to feel herself again, alive almost.

At least she was able to somewhat walk home by herself sometimes without being stalked. She didn’t mind Reiji’s catty attitude that came from her being late home. As long as it meant she got to see  _ her.  _

_   
_ _   
_ And thus started her small journey towards the other neighborhood, if it got too late to walk she would take the bus. But this put her mind at peace.

  
  
She walked until she found the large condominium and up a flight of stairs until she reached a familiar door with the cherub knocker. 

  
  
Yui’s wide smile widened even more when the door opened to reveal her friend, Kojika. 

  
  
‘’Yui?’’ She asked, half surprised and half relieved to see someone other than a teacher.    
  
Kojika… she wasn’t exactly new but she wasn’t exactly used to the town either.    
A day class student, Yui would be lying if she said that it wasn’t the girl’s looks that had initially drawn Yui to her in the first place.    
  
She had seen her during break in night school once, silently muttering to herself as she held a worksheet in one hand and her bag lazily in the other. She had been standing against the wall with a face of confusion and long longs shrouded in panyhose to shield her from the cold air of the school.    
  
Her large brown eyes looked straight up at Yui as she approached slowly. 

  
Because of Yui’s father’s job, she had been introduced to people from all over.But it was Kojika’s brilliant legs in her skirt that had made Yui look. She’d almost blushed with how distracted the other girl had made her.

  
  
‘’’’I’m sorry.Are you lost?’’ She tried in the english that she knew and watched as the spectre’s eyes widened. And in her Japanese she had replied; 

  
  
‘’No. I’m usually in day class. I had to stay after school to finish work.. Are you?’’

  
  
And with that short interaction Yui felt in her heart what she knew would be something long lasting, so as long as she was able to keep it from her current housemates for a while.

  
  
At first it was just secret meetings when Kojika would come to night school, then they started emailing and sharing lunches with each other.   
And eventually Yui had found her way to Kojika’s home on a cloudy night where the two listened to music and laughed for hours.

  
  
Punishments from Reiji like insults or having to clean the kitchen extra was worth it most days to Yui. Because then she’d just go out during the day on what looked like a boring study trip to the public human library when in fact she was going to see her little secret, Kojika.

  
  
It was nice having someone normal to talk to. Someone who didn’t gawk and drool over her. Someone she could trust her secrets with. Another uncorrupted girl.~

  
  
‘’Yui. There’s barely any room from the last time you brought things over. You’re so sweet.’’ The slightly taller girl stepped forward to both simultaneously grab the groceries and make room for her friend. Her curls with tied back in a bun and she wore a comfortable oversized shirt to lounge around her house in. 

  
  
‘’You know it was nothing.’’ Replied Yui as she made her way inside to sit on the dark grey couch that she’d become very familiar with.

  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Yui spotted Kojika making tea, something she often did when Yui came over.

  
  
‘’I meant to send you an email telling you i wasn’t going to be there tonight. My dad left unexpectedly and I was debating going to bed early so I could wake up and go grocery shopping myself. But you’ve just saved me a trip, and allowance!’’ 

The two shared a laugh and Kojika brought a cup over to Yui.

Kojika didn’t feel the need to be so awkward around Yui. Yui was someone who was not only open minded but understanding. She didn’t stare at her or necessarily make her feel like an outsider because of the color of her skin or how she looked. She made her normal, and when Yui had started treating her normally, so did everyone else.   


  
‘’I didn’t mean to just drop in on you, I didn’t. But I figured when you didn’t show up it was because your dad had gone out of town.Why doesn’t he just send you to be with a relative when he leaves.’’

  
  
‘’Well,’’ Kojika started as she blew on her tea. ‘’Everyone but my cousin lives super far. And even she lives too far for me to commute from school. I just hate you’re not an adult here until you’re 20, or I’d have a job and get my own place.’’

  
  
Yui didn’t want to pretend like the answer didn’t relieve her, because it did. She ‘d probably lose it if she had to travel any farther away from her precious friend.

‘’So.. I know you didn’t come here just to drop off food, What is it, Yui-san?’’ Asked Kojika setting her teacup down.

  
  
‘’Dad and I made Raspberry cheesecake before he left. Do you want some?’’

  
  
Yui sighed with an amused laugh after accepting the slice of cake. It was usually Ayato she came to complain about. Usually she didn’t have enough time to go down her list of complaints, but she was fine with how Kojika listened to her. 

  
And Ayato obviously because it was the more obvious choice. The two so obviously liked each other and Yui didn’t know who was going to make the first move. It’s hard trying to play therapist to someone who should be actively trying to get his shit together, he had the money for it.

  
  
That, and with how possessive he was becoming, he sure was distancing himself a lot. And truth be told, she didn’t know how she was feeling about him in general. All his feelings towards her were new and it was even more frustrating considering almost none of the boys in the house knew of love.

  
  
it was just hard for her.

  
  
‘’I see, It must be so hard being irresistible and beautiful Yui-san.’’ Teased Kojika, in fact she always teased Yui about her boy troubles, which was fair because she didn’t know the extent..

  
  
  
And Yui Hoped she never would.

**Author's Note:**

> DL headcanons and scenarios I used for inspiration  
> [Diabolik drabbles](https://diabolikdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/laito-sakamaki)  
> [link text](url)  
> [link text](url)


End file.
